


Across the Room

by AlenaKP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaKP/pseuds/AlenaKP
Summary: Hermione Granger walked into one of her favorite cafe's to meet her boyfriend Ronald Weasley.After an hour and a half of waiting an unexpected man sits down and pretends to be her date.Will she give this shadow from her past a chance and leave the man she's always dreamed of wanting?





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat down with a big smile on her face. This was her favorite Cafe in all of England. It was quiet and quite nice compared to all of the other restaurants in muggle London which tended to be crowded and loud.  
Ronald had said he needed to talk to her about something important. Ginny and her had agreed in what it was about.  
"He's going to propose!!" Ginny had squealed. "It's the only logical thought! I mean. He's taking you to your favorite restaurant. Telling you to dress up in your nicest attire! He's making you all comfortable. You said he's been a bit nervous the past few weeks. And he's been planning this dinner forever! It makes total sense!"  
Hermione had the jitters. Once she sat down, a waiter came over and she ordered their best wine they had and waited.  
Ten minutes past.....  
Twenty minutes past.....  
Thirty minutes past.....  
Forty.....  
Fifty.....  
An hour....  
She waited until an hour and a half later. Her eyes were pooling with tears. She hadn't gotten an owl or call on her phone of any kind so he obviously wasn't in trouble.  
He wasn't coming....  
The entire restaurant looked at her sadly. They all knew he had stood her up. Whoever he was.  
She began to gather her things, when a body shuffled in front of her like, he had been running and sat down across from her. She looked up with a light in her eyes but when she saw who it was, the light died out.  
"I am so sorry, my darling," his deep voice flooded her mind and made her legs go numb.  
The waiter was approaching the two.  
"I am so sorry, my love," he said, again. "Traffic was absolutely terrible. And then I forgot your gift but it was too late to go back. And I'm just so sorry."  
"Professor?" She said in shock.  
Severus Snape gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry I was late. And I know you're angry, love. But no need to go back to titles."  
Hermione then understood what he was doing and decided to play along. "It's fine, Severus. I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
I love the way she says my name...  
"Who would forget you?" He said. "You're the only thing I wake up for. I could never forget you."  
Hermione was shocked by her old professor's behavior. It was so unlike him. But nevertheless, she pushed on.  
The waiter was standing them now giving them a knowing smile. "What can I get for you?"  
Once the waiter was gone, Professor Snape lounged back in his chair, returning his posture to a little more of what he used to be but still tried to to remain as casual as he could. "Mr. Weasley is a fool and swine."  
Hermione nearly choked on her wine. "Pardon?"  
He leaned forward and reached across the table to take her hand. She watched him with wide eyes. "Mr. Weasley was a fool to not show up for such a beautiful young woman." Hermione blushed with wide eyes. "You deserve a nice night." He went back to his laid back posture, in his chair. "And I plan on giving it to you."  
"Sir?"  
"No, Hermione," he said, testing it out himself. "To you, tonight. I am Severus. I am your date. Not that dunderhead, Weasley."  
Hermione smiled, reached across the table, and placed her hand over his endearingly. "Thank you."  
Instead of flinching away, sneering, or calling her names, he only turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers. "Anything for my favorite Insufferable Know-it-All."  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" She smiled with a giggle.  
Severus chuckled. It was beautiful and deep. "Because you're an Insufferable Know-it-All. I think it explains itself, my dear."  
She gave him another smile and let go of his hand as their food came.  
"Anything else I can get you two?" The waiter said.  
"I don't believe so, sir," Hermione said with a twinkling smile.  
The waiter leaned down to her. "I'm happy that this bloke came along." And then he left.  
Hermione smiled at Severus Snape, who was across from her elegantly twisting his pasta around his fork.  
Me too.  
•••  
When they were done, Severus walked her out and called her a taxi. "Miss Granger, I had a lovely evening."  
"As did I, professor," she said, blushing. She opened the door and started to get in but he caught her arm and kissed her cheek.  
"But I believe this time, I should ask. Would you like to go out with me again? Have dinner or something? Even possibly see a muggle film?"  
Hermione smiled even brighter. "I would love to, Severus." She kissed his cheek, returning the favor and got in the cab.  
"Forty second and Lily, please," she told the muggle driver.  
"Yes ma'am," he said, tipping his hat.  
Hermione was lost in a daze for the rest of the ride thinking about a certain potions master.  
Not once thinking of a lying, soulless ginger.


	2. Chapter 2

RONALD WEASLEY IN ARMS OF ANOTHER  
THE GINGER AND THE BLONDE  
RONALD WEASLEY SEEN IN DUBLIN WITH SEXY LONG LEGS  
QUIDDITCH KING FALLS FOR TRAHISON PRINCESS  
THE LION AND THE SNAKE  
WAR HERO CHEATS ON GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS?  
Hermione sat in from of her grand fireplace for flooing. Papers burning before her eyes. Her cheeks stained with tears.  
Ronald Weasley was seen in a bar in Dublin snogging seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's, Slytherin Sweetheart, Annaliese Trahison. Where is Miss Granger? What does she think of her lying partner now?  
Severus Snape's head popped in her floo. "May I come in?" Hermione just stared at the flames, with an emotionless expression, but still nodded her head.  
"A fool and a swine," Hermione whispered.  
"Pardon?" Severus asked, coming through the fireplace.  
"Ronald Weasley is a fool and a swine," she said a bit louder. She was red in the face. Her eyes were a blaze. "He deserves to rot in Hell! Burning! Weeping! Crying out for help! But there's no one to help him. He deserves to live an eternity with Morgana! He should die, burning at the stake. He should be tor-" her voice had been raising quite nearly to a scream before Snape took her shoulders in his large hands and shook her.  
"Stop it, Hermione!" He said, snapping her out of her anger.  
Then she collapsed into his arms sobbing. "Why must it hurt?"  
Severus was quiet and squeezed her. "Because," he said, choosing his words wisely. "If it doesn't hurt, then we can never learn. We must move on. Not let our past torture us for years..."  
"Like Lily did you?"  
Severus stiffened but remembered the small, mourning witch in his arms. "Yes. Like my childhood friend did me."  
He held her for a little while longer. It felt nice to have someone in his arms after so long. Especially, someone as beautiful and petite as Hermione Granger. Someone so intelligent and spirited as Hermione Granger. A woman who so dearly loved to laugh. A woman who's light had darkened because of a wolf who could keep his paws off other wolves.  
A lowlife and a coward. A man who didn't know what dedication was.  
She didn't even know he was going to break up with her that night.  
Flashback  
Severus was walking down main street of Diagon Alley when he saw a flash of red hair. He turned to find a young Ronald Weasley buying flowers at the flower cart.  
No doubt for his beloved, I'm sure, he thought with a snarl. But instead of moving on he got closer, consumed in curiosity.  
"Yeah...I need something that screams, 'Forgive me!' But also, 'I don't love you anymore.' Because you see, I have my girl waiting in her favorite restaurant in Dublin in nice clothes. Wanted to make her feel comfortable, right? She won't hate me. We've been best friends since our first year of Hogwarts. So she might be angry for a while but, she'll get over it."  
After every word, Severus felt himself get angrier and angrier. How dare he treat a witch of her status in that way! Surely it cannot be about Miss Granger! No one would ever treat her, not even I, with such disrespect!  
"Isn't it true you're dating Hermione Granger? The new Minister of Magic? Are you sure you want to give that up?" The old flower lady said. "She's a bright and beautiful young woman that any man would go crazy for. Even Severus Snape would like a chance at her!"  
She's got a point...No! Stop it, Severus! Now is not the time to battle your emotions. Now is the time to help your brightest student.  
Severus watched as Mr. Weasley scowled and bought a bouquet of roses. "These should be fine. It's not like she has any kind of favorite flower!"  
Her favorite flowers are lilies, you nincompoop! Because she said so her redo year when we were reviewing Amortenia! He is the absolute thickest student I have ever seen!  
"I have about," Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch, "Ten minutes until I have to meet Mione. Might as well have a nice stiff drink before I go. For good luck."  
"Might want to go to at least Dublin, dear," the old lady said in disapproval. "Don't want to be late."  
"Your right. There's a tavern not far from the restaurant. Thanks lady!" He handed her a few sickles and apparated.  
The lady looked over at Severus and smiled. "I hope she murders that boy," she said. "He's no good for her."  
"I've been saying that for about 10 years, madam," Severus said. He bought a Singing Lily from the woman and apparated to the tavern Weasley had gone to.  
Severus watched him for about an hour and a half until he decided enough was enough. He had been snogging one of his students, Miss Annalise Trahison, for at least an hour! He should have been gone ages ago! He should have never been here in the first place!  
Severus growled, left the pub, and made his way towards the restaurant. He saw Miss Granger through the front window. Her eyes were red, about to bring forth tears, and she was packing her things to leave. He raced in to save the poor, beautiful woman who had been so poorly treated.  
He's a fool! A good for nothing swine! He deserves to rot in hell! I would rather James Potter than Ronald Weasley any day! Maybe not. But it's the point that matters!  
End Flashback  
Severus sighed and stood from his current position, bringing the crying woman to her feet in front of him. "Come, my dear. I know of something that will cheer you up."  
"What is it?"  
"Not what, my dear. Where?" He smiled, kindly upon her beautiful face. "We are similar in interests, Miss Granger. Where do we go when we need to escape the world?"  
Hermione smiled through her tears. He wiped her eyes with his thumbs and pulled her into his chest, apperating them to their escape.  
The Prince Family Library.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelves of books lined every wall, spiraling up into the ceiling. It could've stretched on for miles above them. Shelves stood around them. Not one empty. Not one out of place.  
Hermione turned to find a gorgeous, grand fireplace roaring with a beautiful large rug in front. There were two chairs and a couch that sat around the rug.  
There was a pop behind them signaling a little visitor. A female house elf stood. She wore a cute little blue dress that complimented her blue eyes. She also had matching blue socks and shiny black shoes. The little elf stared up at her with wide eyes and twisted the end of her dress. "Is this new mistress, Master?"  
Severus cleared his throat at the young elf's remark. "Um. This is Madam Granger, Clicky. She will be spending some time with us."  
Hermione kneeled down to get closer to the elf. "Hi, you can call me Hermione. None of that Madam stuff your Master is talking about."  
"The name is Clicky, Madam!" The elf squeaked. "And no, ma'am! Clicky shall call you Madam. It is only proper! Can I get Madam anything to drink or eat?"  
Hermione sighed and looked up at Severus with pleading eyes. He just chuckled. "Clicky, how about some of your special soup?"  
"Oh, yes, Master! Madam will love Clicky's special soup! Clicky shall get Madam iced sweet tea! It is an American tradition Clicky and Master picked up on our trip across the pond!" She disappeared with a pop.  
Hermione got up. "She wore clothes?"  
"I have freed that elf more times than I can count. I have given her a full outfit! Forced her to take a wage. And no matter what, she will not leave. She lives to serve me. And I've come to terms with it. She's quite a special little elf. I find that I love her like I would any other. She is sort of like a daughter. Or a similar case. A daughter with very large ears..." They both laughed.  
"And wrinkled skin..." Hermione giggled.  
"And does not know that proper use for her name and 'I'," he chuckled. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. Severus looked warmly down on her. "What was that for?"  
"You are everything a man should be, Severus Snape," she replied, simply.  
Clicky popped back in at that moment, while Severus still looked at Hermione in shock. "Here is Madam's tea. And Master's."  
He took it and sipped the cool drink. "Thank you, Clicky."  
"Clicky will bring soup in a few moments," she squeaked and left again.  
"Hermione," he said. "You are a remarkable woman."  
Now it was her turn to stare in confusion at him. "How so?"  
"How is it? That you say I'm what every man should be? I'm cruel and cold. I don't let anyone in. I am stern and controlling. I'm not a good man. Yes, I'm a 'War Hero'. But that doesn't mean anything to who I am."  
She smiled, set down her tea, and placed her hands on his chest. "You are powerful individual and a perfectionist. You like to push your students. That doesn't make you cruel. It makes you a good teacher who's good at his job and is passionate about his work. As for your personality. Yes, you have rough edges but they can be smoothed out. You freed your elf and no matter what, she loves you enough to stay and take care of you. You protected us multiple times throughout our years at Hogwarts. You suffered through being tortured by the Dark Lord and gave him enough satisfaction that he let you live and trusted you. He trusted you with his life and he still trusted you to his dying breath when he killed you. You are such a good man. You spent so many years trying to pay back Lily? And you still continue to do good. Not to mention your so dark and sexy, it's scary. Your voice is sin. Your mind has no limits or bounds. Your intelligence is something I only wish I could achieve. I can only go so far but your mind can break down walls and push past boundaries... Literally! I admire you in every way possible and I just wish you'd see how absolutely amazing you are!" Severus was stunned into silence. "I just wish you'd see how much I love you! How much..." She smiled. "How much I truly lov-" he cut her off by forcing his lips against hers. She immediately responded pressing back against his and running her fingers through his long, black locks.  
She pulled away after a while and leaned her forehead against his, breathing heavily.  
"I thought you loved Weasley," was the only thing Severus could manage at the moment.  
"Ron? No! The only reason I was going to marry him was to not end up an old maid! I've loved you for as long as I could remember. Even when you killed Dumbledore. You redeemed yourself in my eyes, when you gave us the sword."  
Severus' eyes widened at her words. "Ho-!"  
She giggled, breathlessly. "Who else would have it? And who else would give it to us? Only the same man who had been saving us for years."  
He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "I love you too, witch."


	4. Chapter 4

Showing up to the Burrow for the Weasley Annual Dinner to see the Order and DA was single-handedly the worst possible thing Hermione and Severus could have done.  
"Mione!" Fred laughed answering the door. "What a great surprise! Hey, Forge! Look who decided to show up!"  
George answered and his face dropped after seeing Hermione's shadow. "Gred? That's...."  
"Mr. Weasley, how nice to see you survived," Severus drawled. Hermione giggled at her fiancé's return to the dark wizard she knew him as, when she was growing up.  
Fred laughed, nervously. "Uh, yeah. Mione saved me last minute. Came out with a few scars but no one has a near death experience like that without a few scars..."  
Severus raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to cover his neck. "Indeed. I know exactly what you mean."  
Fred, George, Hermione and Severus stood frozen to their spots, in silence, when George snapped out of it first. "Well, why don't you all come in. Dad isn't home yet. Mum's in the kitchen, of course. Harry and Draco will be over soon. So will Blaise and Gin. Percy's got a new girlfriend, which is hard to believe," he muttered the last part under his breath. "Bill and Fleur are also coming and bringing Victorie. Charlie is coming... I think he's bringing Languidere, his newest girlfriend. Says its serious or whatever. And Ro-" Fred knocked George on the head and silenced his best friend and twin.  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but a screech came from the kitchen. "FRED AND GEORGE! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO AND WHY IS THEIR A STASH OF TRIPLE W'S PRODUCTS IN MY CUPBOARD!"  
"COMING, MUM!" They yelled back and ran off to their mother.  
Hermione turned back to her Dark Wizard and straightened his collar. "Please play nice. I actually think you and the twins could be good friends." He sneered but softened when she stepped on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "I love you."  
He wrapped his arms around his witch and pulled her close causing her to giggle. "Oh, my darling gir-," he was cut off by an unhappy pig like squeal.  
"SNAPE? WHAT THE FUCK? GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU BASTARD!" The squeal came.  
Hermione banged her head gently against his chest. "Ronald, now listen to me."  
He ran down the steps and pulled her away from Severus, crushing her into his chest. She pushed him away. "Mione?" Ron asked, softening. "Love, I know we've had a rough patch but-"  
"Stop it, Ronald. You're embarrassing yourself! We're through. We. Are. Not. Together. Anymore. It's been almost a year since that date! Severus, has been there for me. Not once did you run after me!"  
"Everyone knows not to run after an angry Granger," a snarky voice said from behind them. They turned to find the Blonde Ferret Prince leaned against a wall with his arms slung around his husband's shoulders.  
"Apparently, Mr. Weasley, does not know..." Severus smirked.  
"Stay away from my girl, Git," Ron sneered back although he didn't look as menacing on his freckled face.  
"Ronald, why don't you grow some dignity and a pair and then I might allow you to even speak to me again," Hermione sneered causing Ron to flinch away.  
"Blimey, Mione! You're just like him! Cruel, mean, and a stone heart..." He chuckled, darkly. "Hell, you're not even that pretty. Why do you think I was going to break up with you that night? I didn't show up because I found someone prettier and at least willing to shag when I ple-" He was cut off by eight wands pointed directly at his throat.  
Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Fred and George, Ginny and Blaise Zabini-who had heard the whole thing, and Hermione Granger all had their wands pointed in rage.  
"Not....another....word...." Severus growled. "Or we will not hesitate....again...."  
Ronald gulped as seven pulled their wands away only Ginny's wand remained. "Ronald, I will hex you the next time you open your mouth..." Then she withdrew her wand and turned to Hermione with a big smile on her face. "I am so happy for you!!"  
"Wait what?" Severus said.  
"Well, there has to be a good reason you're here," she giggled. "So there's two things it could possibly be! I'm so ready for the announcement!"  
"Have you, by chance, been around Luna and Rolf at all?" Hermione asked her giddy, incredibly pregnant friend. She wondered when her friend got so intuitive.  
"Yes why?" The redhead asked, confused.  
Severus chuckled as Hermione hugged her neck. "No reason, love."  
•••  
The couple were welcomed into the Burrow. After a rather large dinner, made by Andromeda and Molly, they all gathered in the Living Room when Severus said they had an announcement.  
Severus stood in front of the large group. Ginny sat beside Hermione with the brunettes hand's in the ginger's.  
The dark wizard cleared his throat. "I'm going to spare you the melodramatics. Hermione and I have been having a few issues lately..."  
Everyone's faces dropped. Ginny looked at her friend's sad face in shock. They all knew where this was going. While Ron, in the corner, looked incredibly smug.  
"We've been arguing and she's been rather irritating lately."  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at the dark wizard.  
"We've..." He sighed, tiredly. "We've been fighting a lot...about..." Hermione nodded, prodding him on, but he stopped.  
She sighed and got up. "BABY NAMES!" She cried out. "I've been irritable because I'm pregnant and I want to get married right away and he wants to wait! I'm 5 weeks pregnant!!"  
It was silent for a moment and then everyone screamed in happiness, except for Ronald... of course.  
Hermione smirked. "Yes, you did spare the melodramatics... FOR OVERDRAMATICS!"  
Severus smirked. "I love you, witch."  
"I love you more."  
"Always."


End file.
